A popular design for archery bows is to incorporate one or more cams (for example, eccentric wheels) into the bow. Such cams enable peak draw weight to be reached in the middle of a draw such that draw weight drops at full draw. A general goal of archery bow design is to alleviate vibrations from occurring as an arrow is released from the bow. Vibrations can decrease the accuracy with which the arrow is released. Also, vibrations can cause noise in hunting situations that will startle game and lead to lost second shot opportunities.
Another general goal of archery bow designs is to increase a speed with which an arrow is projected by a bow. Arrows which fly faster can maintain a flatter trajectory over a greater distance than slower-traveling arrows. This can enable faster-flying arrows to be fired more accurately than slower-traveling arrows.
In light of the above-discussed goals, it would be desirable to develop archery bow components which can reduce bow vibration and/or increase arrow speed.